3 Weeks of Good News Bad News and Great News
by Deputy Caryl
Summary: Miley and Jake have gotten married two months ago. They have moved to New York and go to NYU. Lily and Oliver are engaged. Robbie Ray married Oliver's mom and they have a 4 year old daughter. The gang goes back to Malibu for her bday. What could go wrong?


"Jake I can't find my black sweatshirt!" 18-year-old Miley Ryan called to her husband of two months, Jake Ryan. "Take mine. I don't need it. It's on the bed." Jake called back. "Thanks." Jake walked into the room to find Miley trying to stuff more clothes into an already overflowing suitcase. "If you stuff anything else in that suitcase you won't be able to close it." He told her. "That's why I have you! You…sit…here…" She said patting the bag. Jake sat and watched as his wife attempted to zip the bag closed. "Your not heavy enough…" She said. "I have room in my bag. You can put some of your stuff in there." Jake told her. "Kay." Miley took out half of her stuff and put it in Jake's bag. "Why do you have so much stuff?" Jake asked. "I'm a girl. I need clothes. Do the math." She said. "Okay…" He said. They zipped up the bags and put them near the front door. "So how long do we have till we need to leave to go to the airport?" Miley asked. Jake looked at his watch. "Half an hour." Just then Lily and Oliver walked in. "Hello Ryan Family! Wow that still sounds weird." Lily said. "Ya. How long have you guys been married?" Oliver asked. "Two months." Both of them said together. "So Miley… when are you gonna be popping out a baby?" Oliver asked. "Ha. You're funny." Miley said to him. "Well it's been two months!" He said. "That's not that long Einstein!" "Hey! I thought that I was Einstein and he was Donut!" Lily said. "Either way. Jake and I just got married and we're only 18. I don't think we could handle a baby right now!" Miley said. "Why? God knows you have enough money!" Lily said. "Ya but to get that money we need to work." "And with our jobs we don't have much time, and a baby needs a lot of time." Miley and Jake explained. "True." Lily and Oliver both said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go finish packing." Miley said. "More? Miley, sweetie, we're not moving there. If you bring anymore we're going to take up the whole plane!" Jake said. "So we'll take the Hannah jet!" She said. "Ahhhh…no." "Why???" "Because last time we flew in the Hannah Jet you got us lost." "I was 14! And my dad was driving, not me!" "We already bought the tickets!" "Send them back!" The two bickered back and fourth for about another two minutes. "I have an idea! You guys fly in the jet and Oliver and I will take your tickets! We couldn't get tickets. Now that Miley has a real pilot you don't need to worry about not getting lost!" Lily said. "Ok!" "Fine." Miley and Jake said. "Yay! Ollie! We get 1st class tickets!" Lily called. "Oh joy." Oliver said sarcastically. He shot Jake and Miley a death glare. Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "Oliver hates flying." Miley told Jake later on the way to the private airport where the plan was parked. "Oh. Poor Oliver." He said "How does my wig look?" "Horrible. Your brown hair is sticking out all over the place." He fixed it for her. Then he put his wig on so that he wouldn't be recognized. "You know I still think the hat works best." Jake said. "Fine then. Put the wig on and then the hat over the wig." Miley said. "Haha. Very funny." After five minutes Miley got bored. She leaned onto Jakes chest. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you." He murmured into her ear. Chills ran up and down her spine. Even though he had told her that over a million times before she still got the chills. She thought about the first time he ever told her he loved her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys guess what!" A 15-year-old Miley said to a 15-year-old Lily and Oliver. "What they both asked. "I've decided to tell Jake." She said. "Tell me what?" Jake said coming up behind his girlfriend of almost two years and giving her a hug. "I'll tell you later. Just come to my house after school." She told him. "Okay." (Later that day) "Okay guys. Here he comes. Wish me luck." "Good luck." Lily and Oliver said walking away. "So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Jake asked. "Come upstairs and I'll tell you." Miley and Jake ran upstairs and sat on the bed. "Ok. So what I am about to tell you is not to be repeated outside of this house. Understand?" Jake nodded. " You also can't get mad at me." "Why would I be mad?" "You'll see." Miley went into her closet and put on her Hannah wig. When she walked out Jake was in awe. "Hannah! What are you doing here?" "Jake… I'm not just Hannah. I'm Miley too." She pulled her wig off. "Whoa." Miley smiled. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I was scared." "Of what?" "That you would hate me or tell the press about me. I just want to be a normal person. I don't mind the occasional paparazzi from being your girlfriend but if people were to find out that I was Hannah… I just may go insane. Are you mad?" "No! Miley… I could never be mad at you." "Really?" "Yes really. Miley… I love you." Miley's eyes lit up. "I…I love you to."

**END FLASHBACK**

"I love you to." She said. "Miss Montana we have arrived at the airport." The limo driver said. "Thank you Simon." The Ryan's exited the limo and Simon helped them with their luggage. They boarded the jet and sat down. "Hello my name is John and I will be your pilot today." A guy with bushy brown hair came on board. Miley's eyes went wide. "Your last name wouldn't be Collins would it?" "Yes it is! How did you know?" "My friend Jake went to school with you. Oh and how's the catsup moisturizer coming?" "You remember that?" He asked getting embarrassed. "Who wouldn't?" All three of them had a good laugh and then Johnny went up to the cockpit and off they flew to Malibu.

oHoskkkk


End file.
